


Предназначение

by HerMajestyQueen



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Dark Cloud Strife, Drama, Future Mpreg, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Sephirot won, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueen/pseuds/HerMajestyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткая аннотация: Сефирот победил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предназначение

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: все права на героев Final Fantasy VII принадлежат Square Enix. / Disclaimer: None of these characters are ours, they remain the property of their respective owners. We're just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

_Сефирот. Победил._  
В четвертом, их решающем бою, он победил.  
Судьба.  
Фатум.  
Рок.  
Предназначение, так сказал бывший генерал, а теперь Новый Бог, когда брал его первый раз, и тысячи других после.  
Не сопротивляйся, это твое предназначение.  
Клауд лежал на смятых черных простынях и безразлично наблюдал, как вязкие струи бурого кислотного дождя хлещут по огромным окнам и стеклянному потолку.  
Новый Бог.  
Что он делал там? Что делал с миром?  
Страйф закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к тихому стону, который звучал где-то глубоко у него в голове, с того самого первого дня, когда небо заволокло тяжелыми, цвета обсидиана, тучами. Это стонало то, что раньше было Гайей, его планетой. Стонало, трансформируясь, искажаясь, перерождаясь, изменяясь по воле Сефирота.  
Где-то там, несметные орды войск Сефирота вычищали то, что было ему неугодно, то, что не выжгли дожди и не отравил воздух. Все, что могло и желало сопротивляться. И они были обречены, Клауд знал это.  
Даже сам Лайфстрим, и тот подчинился, и теперь его темно-алые воды текли по поверхности, неторопливые, вальяжные и смертельные, послушные Новому Богу.  
Клауд слышал и ощущал боль где-то в самой глубине естества Гайи, и с каждым днем ее оставалось все меньше. Она умирала. Или нет?  
Он сказал так.  
 _Рождение – это всегда боль, только боль._  
Апокалипсис – это не конец жизни. Вернее, конец той жизни, что была до. Это переход. Трансформация. Когда уютный и понятный мирок лопается и новая жизнь выходит в реальный мир с кровью и криками, как ребенок из утробы матери.  
И для этого мира он был неприспособлен. Последняя шутка Нового Божества; если бы Клауд мог, он бы рассмеялся над этим. Но вместо того, чтобы бросить его там, где ядовитые струи с неба сожгли бы его кожу, отравленный воздух вывернул на изнанку легкие, и выжег бы глаза, Сефирот притащил его сюда, в эту стеклянную темницу на горе. Столь хрупкую, что одного удара было бы достаточно, чтобы разбить стекла, без замков на дверях, без стражников на пороге. Тут сам мир был Клауду Цербером. Мир, в котором он был лишним.  
Временами он чувствовал себя как оранжерейное растение, которое оберегают с тщательностью, за которым ухаживают, холят и лелеют, и от этого ощущения было еще хуже. Проще и понятней, было бы, если бы Сефирот был жесток, если бы истязал и мучил его тело. Но вместо этого он был нежен, терпелив; страсть была пылкой, но не ранящей, и каждый раз Клауд забывал обо всем, отдаваясь так, как никогда до, и каждое проникновение было желанно. Лишь после все возвращалось: осознание и ужас. Да, Сефирот не калечил его тело, он корежил его душу, выворачивая наизнанку, выставляя черное белым, а белое черным.  
Сефирот ушел, казалось вечность назад, но тело все еще помнило его прикосновения, ломкую истому и наслаждение после. Горькое, как яд, как голос, который заставлял забыть обо всем.  
И каждый раз он твердил одно и тоже, одну и ту же фразу, смысла которой Клауд не понимал, как не понимал языка, на котором говорил Новый Бог, только смутно догадывался. Он не требовал, но нежно просил, раз за разом, чтобы Клауд сделал что-то. Что?  
 _Подчинись… Изменись…Дай… Дай. Дай!_  
И Клауд захлебываясь слезами и, насаживаясь сильней, раздвигая бедра, притягивая ближе, кричал: Что? Что? Что?  
Он отдал все! Что еще он мог дать ему?  
Он смирился, принял, подчинился, отдал свое тело, и был в пол стуке сердца, чтобы отдать душу. Если он уже не…  
Думать об этом не хотелось, хотелось закрыть глаза и уплыть в вязкий туман сна, забыться в его мареве, но он знал, что этого не будет. Вместо отдыха и забытья придут видения. Видения того, что темные архангелы Сефирота творили внизу, как меняли лик планеты, стирая горные хребты, иссушая океаны, поднимая и затапливая острова, меня узор материков в прихотливую вязь, понятную только их властелину. Он уже видел безжалостный все уничтожающий огонь Генезиса, и ледяное пламя Анджила. Мрачные и всесильные, они парили в небесах, над их войсками странных существ, копошащихся внизу, что-то неустанно делающих, разрушающих или созидающих новое. Это было страшно и в то же время вызывало восхищение.  
А ведь они тоже покорились и приняли, тогда, когда Сефирот подчинил Лайфстрим. Сделали это сами, поняв бесполезность сопротивления.  
Клауд с тихим вздохом закрыл глаза. Он знал, что этого делать нельзя, это опасно, еще одной порции этих кошмаров он не выдержит. Но он так устал. Всего лишь на минуту, ибо созерцать неистово клубящиеся, извергающиеся тоннами и тоннами ядовитой жидкости, облака было уже невозможно.  
Блаженная темнота. Если закрыть руками уши, тогда не слышно стука капель. Блаженная тишина. Ничто. Пустота.  
Видение ворвалось так же неожиданно и резко, как обычно. Холодея, Клауд понял, что именно он сейчас увидит. Знакомая фигура в небе, ослепительно белое крыло, черные волосы. Даже со спины его невозможно было спутать. Зак… Нет! Не Зак. Это не может быть Заком. Существо развернулось в воздухе, на его лице, лице Зака, том самом, каким он его помнил, была улыбка, а потом существо подняло правую руку, и с пальцев слетел черный шар молний. Боль пронзила все его существо, и Клауд с сорванным хриплым криком выгнулся на постели. Тело болело так, словно его жгли невидимым огнем, или если бы в него действительно попал этот шар.  
Дыхания не хватало, легкие резало, словно Клауд вдохнул отравленного воздуха. Он еле успел перегнуться через край кровати, как его вырвало странной вязкой черной массой, вперемешку с кровью.  
Это стало последней каплей.  
Страйф перекатился на бок, путаясь во влажных простынях, сковывающих движения, и перевалился через край. Удар. На полу его скрутило вторым спазмом, еще более сильным, чем первым. Теперь его рвало только кровью. Может он был не прав, и Сефирот все же что-то делал с его телом? Не снаружи, но внутри? Вдохнуть не получалось.  
Как больно…  
Перед глазами размыто маячило окно, слезы мешали нормально смотреть. Туда, надо туда. Один, может два вдоха этой ядреный отравы снаружи, и для него все будет кончено.  
Все. Он больше не может. Просто не может.  
Клауд пополз вперед. Руки не слушались и дрожали. Казалось, он полз целую вечность. Наконец, обессиленный он упал рядом с окном, и прижался лбом к стеклу. Надо только протянуть руку и нажать на ручку.  
К горлу подкатил ком. Еще один приступ.  
Нет-нет-нет-нет! Нет!!! Боже, нет! Пожалуйста!  
Бога нет, вернее есть Он. Как наяву Клауду привиделись яркие зеленые глаза с вертикальным зрачком, и казалось, что в них, как в зеркале отражалась его боль. Нет, не может быть.  
 _"Открой окно, Клауд! Просто открой окно, и все закончится",_ – твердил себе Страйф, почему-то голосом Сефирота – _"ну, открой же!"_  
Неожиданно боль придала сил, и Клауд поднялся на ноги, следующим движением вышибая хрупкую прозрачную грань собственным телом. Звон разбитого стекла оглушил, а неожиданно сильный ветер бросил вниз, куда-то в темноту. Измученный крик утонул в шуме и рокоте ярившейся бури.  
Все. Теперь все.  
Невесомость. Без боли. Без страха. Он всего лишь маленькая эмоция, бестелесный комочек, затерянный во вселенной.  
Блаженство.  
Если бы эфирные субстанции могли плакать, Клауд бы расплакался от облегчения. Ему было так хорошо, уютно. Со всех сторон его окружало тепло, словно заботливые объятия, касающееся каждой его частички.  
Как хорошо. Где-то впереди, далеко или близко, не разобрать, был свет, и он потянулся к нему, все ближе и ближе.  
И вдруг яркий свет ослепил его. Клауд зажмурился, и прикрыл глаза рукой.  
Что?.. Что?!  
Клауд неловко повернул голову вбок и осторожно открыл глаза. Ощущения и осознание накатили волной, сбивая дыхание. Он лежал на кровати, укрытый одеялом, в той самой комнате со стеклянным потолком.  
На краю кровати сидел Зак и улыбался. Не привычной бесшабашной усмешкой, а простой тихой и спокойной улыбкой. Огромное белое крыло было подсвечено странноватым красным светом ненормально большого алого солнца, висевшего совсем низко над горизонтом. И от этого света казалось, что фигура была окружена огненным ореолом. Или она действительно была окружена? Клауд закрыл глаза. Он услышал шорох ткани, когда Зак поднялся, по-прежнему не произнося ни слова. Шаги, лишь на секунду, замершие на пороге.  
Обещание.  
Разговор еще не окончен, он не начался толком, но сейчас ему и не время.  
Шелест крыла, взмах, и Клауд остался в комнате один. Ветер приятно холодил кожу, и Страйф с удивлением понял, что окна открыты настежь, впуская его в комнату. Больше не было стеклянной преграды теплицы. Или не было преграды в его теле? Бесконечная буря и дождь закончились.  
 _Рождение – это всегда боль, только боль._  
Но он не хотел думать об этом сейчас. Он не хотел думать об этом вообще. Никогда. Клауд прислушался к ощущениям. Ничего. Чувства молчали.  
Сколько он лежал так, без движения, ласкаемый ветром этого толи вечного восхода, толи вечного заката, в лучах неподвижного алого солнца?  
Час, вечность?  
А потом все изменилось в мгновение ока.  
Клауд не слышал, как появился Сефирот. Он просто возник. Он не удивился, если бы тот просто соткался и воздуха, который теперь гудел и пел от напряжения, словно от невозможности вместить в себя эту силу. Клауда обдало волной невидимой мощи, какой он не чувствовал до этого момента. Или он просто не мог? Зато теперь чувствовал в полной мере.  
Сефирот нежно коснулся его щеки, и он изумленно распахнул глаза, шалея от ощущений, встречая зеленый взор, бескрайний, как сама Вселенная. И тут у Клауда внутри что-то сломалось окончательно, надорванное, оно рухнуло, раздавливая, погребая под собой. Как лавина, как крышка гроба, раз и навсегда. Без надежды на спасение. По щеке скатилась одна единственная слеза, и Страйф со всхлипом выдохнул, когда Сефирот убрал ее еле ощутимым поцелуем.  
\- Клауд. – тихий шепот заставил сердце пропустить удар. – Клауд…  
Против этого он не знал лекарства, против этого он был бессилен. Всегда. И больше невозможно было лгать себе, и назад дороги не было. Уже очень давно.  
Заворожено, как в полусне, Клауд протянул руку, чтобы коснуться такого знакомого, и одновременно, просящего пристального изучения лица. Разве можно не хотеть любить его? Неожиданно стало страшно от этой мысли.  
Словно со стороны наблюдая за собственными действиями, Клауд подался вперед. Впервые сам. Поцелуй, как необходимость, как воздух; как ответ на вопрос без слов; как обещание на невысказанную просьбу. Взаимное.  
Сефирот притянул его ближе, прижимая к груди. Тепло, согревающее, дарящее блаженство, разлилось по телу. Падение обратно на мягкие покрывала похоже на полет в пропасть без дна. Туда, где стоны от обжигающих касаний мешали нормально думать.  
Руки нежно, но нетерпеливо скользили по телу, губы поцелуями по шее, ниже, к соску. Неожиданно нежное касание заставило разум окончательно отказать и инстинкты, наконец, прорвали сдерживающую плотину.  
Мало, этого было мало. Клауд хотел еще. Все до дна.  
 _Подчинись…Изменись… Дай… Дай. Дай!_  
Привычный шепот, но с каждым разом слова становились понятней. Он не заметил первое проникновение пальцев, растягивающие движения, дразнящие. Только кровь с каждым ударом сердца все больше напоминала жидкий огонь. Медленно, невыносимо медленно. Клауд впился ногтями в плечи Сефирота, заставляя сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
\- Д…Да-а…  
Неуловимое движение, и Сефирот перевернул из обоих, по-прежнему удерживая Клауда поцелуем. Тот не заметил ничего, и только серебро волос, рассыпавшись веером на черноте простыней, ослепило на долю секунды.  
Сефирот приподнял бедра Клауда, разведя его ноги чуть шире, и медленно опустил на свой член. Неспешно, давая ощутить его новому телу весь жар их соединения.  
Вместо дыхания у Клауда вырывались только рваные стоны. Алое марево застилало все перед глазами, и только удерживающие его руки были единственной связью с реальностью. Сильные, горячие. Не в силах больше выносить неподвижность, он сам начал двигаться, неровно, принимая Сефирота в свое тело с отчаянною яростью. Их общий стон эхом отразился от стен и потолка, и, кажется от самого света.  
Сефирот на секунду замер, удержав бедра Клауда, чтобы через мгновение с силой, резко податься в тесную глубину, задавая новый, такой правильный ритм.  
Клауд задохнулся новым криком; движения, каждое рождало дрожь. Проникновения, заполняющие пустоту, дарящие бесконечное наслаждение. Сефирот приподнялся, находя его губы в новом поцелуе. Жесткий и нежный одновременно, как единство контрастов, сражение языков во влажной глубине.  
Клауд отвечал с яростью, зарываясь пальцами в длинные пряди, не давая отстраниться, притискивая ближе. Руки, ласкающие его тело; прикосновение кожи к коже, молнией пронеслось по оголенным нервам. А потом по ним, и до того натянутым до предела наслаждением, ударил полный эмоциональный контакт, делая чувства осязаемыми.  
Резко отстранившись, Клауд с хриплым криком изогнулся, до боли в спине, насаживаясь почти до предела.  
 _Подчинись…Изменись… Дай… Дай. Дай!_  
Теперь он понимал. Теперь он знал, что от него требовалось.  
Да…  
Да.  
Да!  
Безумный ритм, почти на грани возможного, бедра сами подхватывали движения, продолжая танец. Синхронно, кольцо пальцев на его члене, сильно, пока сердце не начало сбиваться. Разум, сознание, чувства, боль, наслаждение, страсть, желание - все смешалось в одно. Клауд почувствовал всплеск глубоко внутри.  
Плечо обожгло острой болью, и за спиной Клауда развернулось огромное черное кожистое крыло, обрызгав их обоих капельками ярко-алой крови. Клад прогнулся в пояснице, шалея от боли и наслаждения, удерживаемый сильными руками.  
И в следующий момент из горла вырвался даже не стон или крик, вой, вторя Сефироту.  
\- Да-а-аа!!!  
Животное торжество плоти над разумом.  
Единение.  
Абсолютное.  
Клауд кричал, принимая энергетический поток Сефирота, фильтруя, пропуская через себя. Остаточный выброс энергии их тел был так силен, что стеклянные стены комнаты разлетелись искрящейся пылью.  
Где-то внутри него, сплавлялись две противоположные субстанции, становясь одним целым. Новая жизнь. Новое творение Нового Бога.  
Супер Нова.


End file.
